


Cassie Cage takes a stand

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Based on a short vid of youtube, Dads AU, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Based on the clip "Independence day (daddy's cut) on YouTube it's a silly little fic of Johnny bonding with his daughter.





	Cassie Cage takes a stand

**Author's Note:**

> To understand where I'm coming from when writing this fic search "independence day (daddy's cut)" on YouTube you'll get a giggle.

Johnny hid behind a pile of boxes trying to stifle his urge to laugh, he could hear the pitter patter of small steps coming from the hall, and in through the door walked in little Cassie Cage. She looked around the room, she could have been sure she heard her father in here.

"Dada?..." She babled, scanning the room once more.

Back behind the the boxes Johnny sprang to his feet in front of the little girl, his hands in front of him looking to playfully chase his daughter down.

"Cassie." He said in a sing song voice. The little girl giggled as her father began to chase her down the hall, his howl of gibberish sounding behind her in a taunting way "I'm a get'cha Cassie!" He chuckled. 

Cassie, still in a giggling fit ran towards the kitchen where Raiden was preparing dinner, she quickly ran over and hid behind his pant leg in hopes of her father losing her trail, but evidently Johnny found her and lifted her up giving her a load of butterfly kisses on the cheek "got'cha."

"Johnny, what are you doing to our daughter?" Raiden said over a soft smile at the domestic display. Johnny shrugged with a wide smile.

"A little father daughter bonding." Raiden snickerd, the warmth in his chest only growing. 

"Of course." 

The moment was cut short by Johnny's phone ringing in the otherroom.

"That must be Tim with the a new script. Sorry baby, daddies gotta go to work." He gave cassie another load of butterfly kisses and Raiden a peck on the lips, passing the little girl over to him, making his way to the bedroom.

Later that night Johnny came home to the smell of delicious food, his empty stomach grumbling loudly. He quickly went to his room to change out of his suit replacing it for a loose T-shirt and jeans. He put his dead phone to charge on the nightstand beside his bed, the sound of small feet catching his ear like earlier. He smiled seeing cassie at the door, he once again assumed his crouched position getting ready to playfully chase her down like earlier. "Cassie." He taunted, walking up to her but unlike last time Cassie held her ground, "we've got ourselves a tough one." he thought. Once again he said her name a little louder in a sing song voice dashing towards her.

"Dada!" She yelled, stopping Johnny in his tracks. She continued to spout a string of gibberish as if leacturing him. Johnny looking completely surprised at the ridiculous display, Raiden's laugh echoing from the kitchen.

Not even 5 years old and she was already stepping up to her father, truly a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fluffy and I saw this short clip of Tumblr and my heart melted. This was a "had to write" fic. I may add more to this Domestic/Family AU please feel free to suggest topics.


End file.
